THE BRIGHT STAR IN MY NIGHT SKY
by joeandsharl
Summary: Ally is abused and bullied but she is a girl who never gives up she is determined to keep on pushing. Austin is one of them who bullies her but can a simple stare change everything will he be her bully or hero? find out (please give it a try)


**THE BRIGHT STAR IN MY NIGHT SKY….**

**(**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I'M NOT A BIG WRITER BUT I HAD A INSPIRATION SO I WANTED TO WRITE.I'M NOT GOOD IN PARAGRAPH WRITING SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME IF IT'S BAD BECAUSE I'VE NEVER WRITTEN A STORY..FEEL FREE TO COMMENT EVEN IF IT'S A BAD ONE. SO HOPE YOU ENJOY…..__**)**_

**ALLY'S POV:**

Hi my names Ally Dawson and I'm 17 years old. My mom died when I was 5 since then I've been abused and brutally beaten by my father. I really hate my life, and I'm also bullied in school by the popular gang including the famous Austin Moon along with his girlfriend Mia Mitchell. But I'm a strong girl I don't give up easily. I sigh as I get up to get ready for school. I choose a long sleeved dress and a black skinny jeans to wear for school. I wear long sleeves to cover my cut and scars, even though I can't hide my bruised face and swollen eye which was caused by my dad when he came drunk last night. So I wore little makeup to cover it up and some loop earrings. Anyways I have to get going to school and I really don't feel like eating. Omg I'm late gotta run for school.

**IN SCHOOL:**

ALLY: Phew 5 minutes left for the bell to ring.

MIA: Oh hey! Slut, didn't you die yet?

ALLY: (Stays quiet)

MIA: Answer me when I'm talking to you (punches her in the nose)

ALLY: (Cry's in pain)

**SOON THE POPULAR'S GATHER AROUND THEM.**

AUSTIN: Mia! Why the hell are you talking to the geek!

KIRA: Aww! How sweet she's crying (punches her in the stomach)

ALLY: (Cry's in pain and looks and looks at Austin with teary eyes)

AUSTIN: (Feels guilty) why are you looking at me like that geek?( slaps her).

CASSIDY: Guys lets go she's not worth it (feel's bad for her).

MIA: For once your right. Let's go (starts walking with her gang)

AUSTIN: Turns back at looks at her (feel's very bad for her)

ALLY: OH GOD! It hurts so bad. Have to go before the first class.

ALLY GOES TO THE WASHROOM CLEANS UP AND GOES TO CLASS.

**AUSTIN'S POV:**

I always enjoy watching that geek suffer but today when she looked at me I felt so guilty. I've never felt that way before. I was sooooo guilty. Nobody deserves to be treated that way. I feel so sorry for her and I hate myself for treating her that way. I've never wanted to be Mia's girlfriend but she forced me to and she also said that she will beat ally more if I break up with her. I do care about ally but I'm just worried my reputation will get ruined.

**AT LUNCH:**

ALLY ENTERS THE CAFETERIA AND SITS ALL BY HERSLEF IN A TABLE.

MIA: (Pours milk on her) Oh my bad the bottle wasn't closed. She laughs along with the whole cafeteria.

Ally: (Starts tearing up)

AUSTIN: Mia stop it!. Let's go!

MIA: Wait Austin I wanna have fun with this geek.(starts hitting her)

AUSTIN: (Starts feeling bad for her) Mia stop hitting her.(pulls her away from her) Can't you see it's hurting her.

MIA: OH MY GOD! Austin are you caring about her?

AUSTIN: No I wasn't caring. You've beaten her too much today it's enough.

MIA: WHAT-AND-EVER(Storms out of the cafeteria)

ALLY: (Looks at Austin still teary eyed as a tear escapes from her face)

AUSTIN: (Feel's really guilty and bad for her) Sorry! (walks out of the cafeteria )

ALLY GETS UP AND GOES TO THE WASHROOM

**ALLY'S POV:**

I can't believe Mia did that! She's such a bitch. It really hurts…..Great! My whole face is bruised. But the most shocking thigh was Austin saying sorry I mean he has never said that to anyone. ONE: He has a big ego. TWO: Why would he say it to a geek? And does he really care about me? NAH… That can't be I'm a geek and a loser.

**AFTER ACHOOL:**

ALLY: Atlast … shit I'm late dad's gonna kill me (starts running home)

(_AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER.. I'M SO SORRY IF I'VE DISOPPOINTED YOU. PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR OPINION. AND I HOPING TO READ YOU COMMENTS)_


End file.
